


What If I Make You a Deal?

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: GD Week 2016 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a tease honestly, F/F, Mentions of Headmistress Grant, Teachers AU, UST kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were supposed to be working. Really. They were. But, as it turns out, working with your girlfriend is really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Make You a Deal?

 “Dr. Danvers, please, behave,” Astra said softly, hands pushing lightly against the woman’s hips. It’s not that she didn’t appreciate being close to her girlfriend, it’s just that they were in her lab and they were supposed to be working on a joint project. Alex was the head of the Bioengineering department and she taught Environmental Politics and Law, so Headmistress Grant had suggested they work together on a lecture, to show the students how different fields could connect in the real world. It was well-known that one didn’t simply refuse one of Cat Grant’s suggestions.

 Alex had been trying to distract her for the last thirty minutes. Running her hands along her lower back, brushing against her every time she needed to get something from one of the lockers, speaking so close to her ear she couldn’t help shivering, and now trapping her between a table and her own body. The only reason she hadn’t caved yet was because Headmistress Grant would be expecting a good lecture and, if she let Alex have her way every time they were together, there would be no work getting done. _At all_.

 “I can’t, Professor Inze,” Alex said slowly, brushing their noses together, “we haven’t seen each other at all, this week.” She started peppering kisses along the line of Astra’s jaw; and she was _not_ going to give into the pressure of Alex’s lips. She was absolutely _not_ going to allow this low blow to work against her - and it was a low blow, because Alex knew exactly what those kisses did to her knees.

 She pushed at Alex’s hips with a little more force, making sure that was some space between them. “What if I make you a deal?” She tried, her hands squeezing Alex’s waist before easing up and softly resting there. The only answer Astra received was an eyebrow raise, but she took it as a sign to continue. “If we finish this section on pesticides, I’ll cook you dinner at my place.” Truth be told, she knew  Alex loved her food, but she also knew that the way her  nails were lightly scratching her through the fabric of her shirt made clear that wasn’t all she was offering.

 “I don’t know,” Alex played along, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth as her fingers traced the line of open buttons on Astra’s shirt, “do I get dessert?” She moved to the area between Astra’s breasts, swirling a path to her collar bones and her neck.

 Astra shivered before pulling her closer, so their bodies were pressed together once again, their noses almost touching. “As much of it as you’d like,” she answered in a low murmur, her eyes purposefully glancing at Alex’s lips. Before she could do anything else, Alex gave her a long kiss, making her gasp in surprise.

 “Let’s get this done, then,” she said without really moving, her words vibrating between their still touching lips,  “I’m hungry,” Alex finished, taking Astra’s lower lip between her teeth and tugging softly, causing a small moan to spill from Astra’s lips, before letting go and moving away completely, making her way back to the desk they were sharing.

 Astra took a deep breath and tried not to stare at the way Alex’s slacks pulled against her ass when she bent over the desk to reach a red marker. Which, she was sure, had been completely intentional. _God_ , she hoped they could end this quickly, because she wasn’t sure how much more she could take before exploding.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm a day late, but I didn't get home until 9 pm yesterday - and I was so tired! But here it is, and I intend to post day three today too! :)


End file.
